


Reasons

by SweetlyMischievous



Series: Why not? [2]
Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Hurt Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid Needs a Hug, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Phobias, Rape Recovery, Underage Rape/Non-con, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetlyMischievous/pseuds/SweetlyMischievous
Summary: Every now and then Aoko uses Kaito's phobia of Fish against him but what is the reason why he has Ichthyophobia?Or the dark reason why Kaito has a phobia of Fish.
Series: Why not? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909852
Kudos: 34





	Reasons

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fearful Cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186443) by [Berryberryblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berryberryblitz/pseuds/Berryberryblitz). 



It was already half past the afternoon as Kaito stared at his mother, who has been up for more than 48 hours preparing for his father's burial. To think about it, it was almost surreal to think that not 4 days ago his father was still here, preparing for his magic show but accidents happen, at least that was what the police say.

But never the less, the eight year old boy was growing concerned about his mother's health, since it's now his responsibility to keep her healthy and because according to his father, a person needs more than eight hours of sleep to properly function. That was what pushed him to walk up to his mother and ask her to sleep.

Chikage leans down to ruffle his hair "Thank you for your concern dear but I'm okay, I can last a little longer"

Kaito shook his head "But kaa-san, tou-san said that you need to sleep eight hours to properly function, when was the last time to got some sleep?"

"I'd love to, dear but there still much work to do before I can" 

"You can do that later kaa-san, tou-san wouldn't like it if he see's you like this" He looks at her with his bright doe violet eyes "Please, kaa-san?" 

His mother sighed before giving her son a tired smile "Okay Kaito, I'll sleep-" she pressed a kiss on his forehead "-you're so much like Toichi you know, always taking care of me even when I should be taking care of you" 

Kaito smiles at her "Ne kaa-san, can I go to the Nakamoris to play with Aoko?" 

Chikage hums "Okay Kaito but remember to not talk to any strangers on the way there"

"But kaa-san, there only at next door"

"I know that Kaito but you can never be to careful, okay? Be back before sun down"

Kaito nods "Okay kaa-san"

The energetic boy runs out of the house, closing the door behind him while Chikage walks up to her room and drinks a sleeping pill before shutting her eyes, unaware of the tragedy that was about to claim her son. 

Meanwhile outside as Kaito closed the gate, a man wearing black clothing appeares him "Hello there" the older man said, grinning at the Kaito, who jumpsin surprise. 

Kaito turns to face the man "Hello mister, I'm sorry but I can't talk to you, kaa-san says not to talk to strangers" the child starts to walk to the Nakamori gate. 

"But I'm not a stranger Kaito, I'm your father's friend" 

Kaito stops in his tracks to look at the man "You know my tou-san?" 

The stranger nods "Of course I do, his Kuroba Toichi isn't he? He was the one that showed me a special place a few months ago" 

Kaito tilts his head, making the man lick his lips "A special place?" 

The man nods "Yes, a special place, our secret place where he practiced his magic tricks, if you want I can show you that place" 

The eight year old bites his lips and looks at his house "But kaa-san-" 

"I'm sure Chikage won't mind, after all I am a close friend of Toichi, now what do you say" he offers the younger boy his hand. 

Kaito looks at the hand for a minute before taking it "Okay but bring me back before dark okay? Kaa-san would be mad I wasn't home by then" 

The stranger nods okay "Okay Kaito, come on then"

With that said the stranger leans the young boy to the wood, with a dark intent in mind as he eyes the boy while the said young boy remained oblivious to the lustful glances at him. After almost an hour of walking they reached the forest where, the man ushers Kaito deeper in until they stopped near a river.

"Mr, are we there yet?" Kaito asked him, as the man let's go of his hand.

But instead of answering the man points to the fishes in the lake "Look at the fish Kaito, aren't they beautiful?"

Kaito looks at the place that the man was pointing and gasps, walking closer to the edge of the lake to look at the black koi fish "Wow"

While behind the boy, the stranger looks around and picks up a piece of rock before walking behind the boy and striking him behind the head and watching the young boy collapse on the forest ground.

The man smirks, pulling the boy by his ankles to the side and pulls down his shorts and underwear "Such soft skin, such a shame you're not a girl but that's okay, after I'm not that picky" 

The stranger then pulls down his own pants and underwear and begins to do the malicious deed. In the middle of the said deed, Kaito starts to regain consciousness, the child gasps at the sudden wave of pain that slams into him "Ahhhhh!!!" he screams.

The man chuckles "Hello there, looks like you awake huh"

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Yeah, no, don't worry little one I'm almost done okay?" The mans thrust got faster and just as he said, it was over.

The rapist stands up and puts on his clothes "Thanks for the experience kid, I really enjoyed it" he takes a final look at the crying and bleeding child before walking away, leaving the boy to die.

"Tou-san, kaa-san, where are you? Help me please it hurts so bad" Kaito mumbles out, hoping that some how his parents would come and help him.

But alas nothing, for his mother remained oblivious to the fact that her son was in the forest while his father was gone. As minutes passed by the boy's hope of seeing his parents were shattering and by the time the sun had set he had closed his eyes and accepted his fate.

Suddenly a woman, who was wearing a long white one shoulder toga leans down in front of him "Hello there, child, what's your name?"

Kaito looks up at her "K-Kaito"

"Hi Kaito, does anything hurt?"

"My-My butt does"

The beautiful woman hums "Close your eyes for me sweetie, I'm going to make the pain go away in a second okay?" she waits until the boy does so before putting her hand above the painful part of the boy's body and mumbles a few word.

As words were mumbled a white glow swallows the boy "You can open your eyes now, Kaito"

Kaito does as he's told and gasps as the pain that he felt earlier was now gone and that he was now fully clothed "How did you do that you?"

The kind woman smiles at him "It's a secret Kaito but how about this, if you tell why your here, I'll tell you how I heal you, deal?"

Kaito nods "Deal"

"How about you go first, is that okay?"

The eight year old bites his lips "Are you okay sweetie, do you need a hug?" 

There was a moment of silence before the child nods and the woman pulls his close and wraps her arms around him "It's okay sweetie, I won't let anyone hurt you, it's okay if you won't want to"

"There was a bad man earlier, he took me here and did something to me" Kaito looks up at the woman with tears in his eyes "Why did he do it, he said he was tou-san's friend, why did he do it?"

The woman rubs his back, silently cursing the man who did this as she began to think on how to explain it _I need to be careful on what to tell him, the wrong excuse and it will ruin the future the Fates have decided for him_ her eyes wondered to the fishes in the river _That's it_ "It was the fish's fault Kaito, it made the man go bad"

The child's eyes widen in horror "F-Finny things did-did that?"

She nods "Yes, child it was the finny thing's fault"

Kaito begins to wail "Get me away from it, get away!"

The woman nods, moving him away from the river "Let's bring you back to your mother shall we? Is it okay if I carry you?"

"Okay"

With that, the woman picks him up and begins their walk back to the Kuroba household "Hey Lady? What your name?" 

The beautiful woman smiles at him "My names Pandora, sweetie, do you still want to know how I healed you?" 

Kaito nods "Yeah, if it's okay with you Ms. Pandora" 

"Magic sweetly, magic" 

The eight year old looks at her with wonder filled eyes "Magic? Like the magic tou-san does?"

Pandora hums "A little bit but my magic is different from his, you see his magic brings joy while my magic heals" creates and destroys, she leaves the last part out to not frighten the boy. 

"Wow that's so cool, can you teach me how to do that?" 

"Maybe but first" The woman hold out her hand and a saphire appears on the palm of her hand "Will you keep this safe for me?" she hand the jewel to the boy, which he takes. 

Kaito nods "Okay!" 

"That's good, now hold it to your chest and close your eyes" Pandora instructed him and waits patiently waits for him to follow. 

As Kaito hold the jewel to his chest with his eyes closes, he glows red and the jewel disappears. Once he opens his eyes, he looks around for the jewel "Where did it go?" 

Pandora points to his heart "Right here sweetly, promise me to brave okay? No matter how hard things get I promise that I'll always be by your side to guide and to protect you"

He smiles at her "Okay, I promise" 

The woman pressed a kiss on his forehead "That's good" 

Sexonds later, the boy yawns and soon his eyes closed, leaving him vulnerable but safe in the arms of Pandora. As they neared at the Kuroba household, Pandora uses her powers to cloak herself and Kaito in an invisible mist as they entered the gate, just to make sure that no one sees them. 

Pandora walks to a bush in the house grounds and lays the sleeping boy behind it, after making sure that everything was in place. She places Kaito's head on her laps and sheds a tear that she makes sure that lands in his eye before a red glow swallow her, leaving no trace of her behind when the glow fades.

While in the Nakamori household, Chikage was panicking as Nakamori Ginzo tries to comfort her "Are you sure that he's not in your house" 

"I'm sure, he said that he was going to play with Aoko-chan while I rest, what am I going to do" She sobs "I know I shouldn't have slept, if I didn't maybe Kaito would still be here!" 

Ginzo rubs circles on her back to comfort her "Don't worry Chikage-san, we'll find him, maybe he's in the garden playing?" 

She nods, wiping her tears away, clinging to the hope that just maybe she didn't lose her son like she lost her husband "Let's check, maybe-maybe he's in there"

The adults stood up and made their way to the Kuroba house to check the outside, that maybe just maybe the youngest Kuroba was there. As they searched, Chikage was getting more worried about the well being of her son until she hears the Inspection call for her "I found him!" 

She runs to his side and collapses on the ground as she sees her son behind the bush, sleeping soundly as ever "Kaito"

Chikage brings her son close "You mischievous child, what are you doing here?"

The eight year old shifts and opens his eyes "Kaa-san?"

"What are you doing here child? I thought you were going to the Nakamoris to play with Aoko"

Kaito gives her a confused look "I-I don't remember" and yawns, snuggling closer to her "Sleepy"

Chikage pressed a kiss on his forehead "Then sleep, dear we'll talk about this later" she picks him up "Thanks for helping me look Ginzo-kun, I'm sorry for wasting you time" 

Ginzo shook his head "It's nothing Chikage-san, Kaito is like a son to me, I don't mind looking after him, now why don't you too rest, you had a long tiring day today after all"

She nods, thanking once again before entering her home and setting her son on his bed "Oh what am I going to do to you?"

Chikage then lays down beside her son and hold him close, slightly afraid that her son will once again disappear and this time permanently. 

As time passed, Chikage noticed changes in her son non too serious but she couldn't help but wonder, why? With him not remembering anything in his time of disappearance, the question remained unsolved and from time to time she still couldn't help but wonder... 

Why did her son had Ichthyophobia? 


End file.
